Speak Now Songfic Series
by Kasyntra
Summary: Starting with songs from Taylor Swift's album Speak Now and including her other albums, this is a a series of short background stories for each song with different Harry Potter characters for every one.
1. Speak Now

**So, like I said this is going to be a collection of short stories based off Taylor Swift songs. I suppose if there are any characters or songs you want included, just tell me. Otherwise. . . this song/story is "Speak Now," and it is about Draco (sigh. . . ). Right, well here we go. . . **

**Disclaimer****: As I am not JK or Taylor Swift, I do not own the song or the characters. . . but I do own the mysterious black-haired girl who appears at the wedding. **

Draco stared at the mirror, lost in thought. Today was supposed to be the happiest of his life. _Supposed to be . . ._

In just a few hours he would be standing at the altar watching the girl he never wanted to marry walk down the aisle towards him. He sighed and glared at his reflection; straightening his tie, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Outside he found Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, guys," he said approaching them.

"Well," drawled Zabini, "if it isn't the groom himself. Looking forward to this afternoon, Draco? Or this evening?"

"Hmm. . . ," he replied trying to ignore Zabini. As he was talking to his friends, he thought he saw a black-haired girl out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, no one was there. Of course no one was there, he told himself. Stop thinking about her; it's too late. She's gone, and you're going to marry someone else. It's too late; there's no point thinking about her. Nothing will change.

With an even heavier heart, he turned back to his friends only half-listening to what they were saying. Presently, high-pitched shrieks and giggles pierced the air. He groaned to himself; Astoria's family had arrived. Plastering a smile on his face, he went to greet them. Her mother, sister, and various female cousins were wearing pastel dresses adorned with lace, ribbons, and gaudy flowers. "Draco, my dear boy," Mrs. Greengrass gushed, "you must be so excited!" Behind her, Daphne and the other girls were giggling even harder; he spared them a second's scathing look before returning his attention to Mrs. Greengrass.

"Unbelievably excited," he replied. After a few moments he excused himself saying he needed to find his mother. Just as he was entering the manor, a long drawn-out scream pierced the air. Draco jumped, not expecting the noise, and then covered his ears wincing. After a moment he cautiously removed his hands from his ears and listened. "—you idiot! You could have ruined everything! Why do I even put up with you? . . ." Aah, his _lovely_ bride-to-be had the temper of an angel.

He peered into the study looking for his mother as she hurried around the corner toward him. "Draco, there you are! You need to hurry. It's almost time. You can't be late to your own wedding!"

And that was how he found himself standing stiffly at the end of the aisle while everyone around him was standing chatting animatedly with one another. Finally, they seated themselves, and the organ began to play. For him, this was not a song of new beginnings, but a song of endings. This song was the death march to all the previous dreams he had had, dreams that had never included Astoria Greengrass, but rather a different girl.

The guests sighed as one, and Draco turned to see Astoria slowly making her way to him. There were so many ruffles on her white dress that Draco was rather reminded of the wedding cake sitting only a few feet away. Unbidden, his mind drifted away from what was happening to another time, another place where a different girl was gliding down the aisle toward him. Her long, black hair was shimmering in the sunlight, and her green eyes sparkled as she looked at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

A movement out of the corner of his eye brought him abruptly back to the present. He whipped his head around and stared at the curtain behind the Greengrasses. He swore he just saw it move. Was it the breeze or was someone hiding? A sharp jab in the ribs interrupted his thoughts. He glared at Zabini. "Pay attention," he whispered to Draco, "the bride is almost here."

When Astoria and her father reached them, Mr. Greengrass put Astoria's hand in Draco's then returned to his seat. Draco stared at their joined hands not paying attention to what the preacher was saying. Why was he going through with this? Why hadn't he told his father "no"? Why couldn't it have been her whose hand he was holding?

Draco's heart was slowly breaking as he forced himself to look into at Astoria and was met with blue eyes, not green. ". . . Speak now or forever hold your peace." Draco closed his eyes. This was the last chance, but no one there had any reason to stop the marriage, no one except him.

He heard the curtains rustle, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl with black hair stand up. Draco dropped Astoria's hand and stared. He hadn't imagined it earlier. She had come; she hadn't given up on him. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes darted around at the crowd staring at her with horrified looks. He wanted to comfort her, to help her feel strong, and face the abuse they would throw at her, but he was rooted to the spot.

She bit her lip then took a deep breath. "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion." All around her guests were nodding, but Draco ignored them. He stared into the eyes of the girl he had just imagined walking down the aisle and drank in her every word. "But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." The guests were glaring now.

She took a breath before continuing stronger than before. Her voice rang out, and what she said was music to his ears. "Don't say yes; run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back down. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out." And then she added, a wry smile on her face, "And they said speak now."

Draco stared at her, and his heart that had been breaking during the wedding ceremony was being put back together piece by piece as he stared into her eyes. She bit her lip again, and noticing the glares she was receiving, her face fell, and she flushed as she turned to leave.

Her movement brought him back to life, and he called, "Wait!" He ran down the steps into the aisle and called above the crowd. "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now."

She beamed; no trace of sadness remained on her face as she waited for him to walk toward her. When he did, Draco stopped and put his arms around her. He whispered in her ear, "You're right; she was the wrong girl. Next time, I'll marry the right one."

**A/N: I'll ask really nicely. If you enjoyed this extremely short story, please feel free to review (even if you didn't enjoy it, you should review anyway). I mean you don't even have to tell me if you liked it or not; you can give me a song/character suggestion. **

**Oh, and thought I'd mention it—for all of you who have a literary crush on Draco Malfoy like I do, I specifically made sure to not give the black-haired girl a name, so that girl could be you. But if you take a look at a different story of mine you could probably guess who she was in my mind. **


	2. Never Grow Up

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. My only excuse is that I've been really busy, and this last week was even busier and then the internet wasn't working, but on the positive side, the internet is working again (obviously, since I'm updating) and now that this week is over, I should have a lot more free time to write, and therefore I'll be able to update faster (hopefully). Sorry again to anyone disappointed that it's been ages since I updated. **

**So, obviously (like the chapter title says) this is "Never Grow Up"; I loved this song from the moment I first heard it, and I thought a lot about which characters should be in this chapter. I really wanted it to be to a daughter from her father, so this chapter is for Ron and Rose (and I mean, Ron is most certainly the type of father to never want his daughter to grow up, right?). **

**Disclaimer: So, I'm still not J. K. Rowling or Taylor Swift, so I can't claim credit for characters, and this time I don't have any mysterious black-haired girls that I can claim. Now, on with the story! **

Ron Weasley stared at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled. Rosie will look just like her mother when she grows up, he thought. But she'll have the famous Weasley hair. He laughed; what a personality their daughter would have—Hermione's brains and his temper. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the present and his one-year old daughter in his arms. Her little hand was wrapped around his finger, hugging it tightly as if she would never let go. He tucked her into bed and turned on her favorite nightlight, the one that was the exact replica of the stars outside.

He turned to look out the window. The full moon was shining on the ground, and it was so quiet in the world that night. It was just so peaceful; he didn't want to leave. So he sank into the rocking chair beside Rose's crib and watched her sleep. Even while sleeping she was laughing; she found everything funny—throwing dirt from the garden at her parents, uncles, and aunts; swinging up and down at the park; and even falling down when she tried to walk—; it all made her laugh. She never cried; she had no reason to cry. There was nothing in life for her to regret—yet.

Ron sighed. He would give all he had if she could stay like that—all laughter and no tears, always his little girl.

"Oh, Rosie," he whispered, "don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up; just stay this little. Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up; it could stay this simple."

He knelt beside her crib and added, "I won't let anybody hurt you; I won't let anyone break your heart; no one will desert you; just do me one favor and try to never grow up."

He stood up and walked to the door and said one last time, "Never grow up" before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

The door slammed shut, and Ron crossed to the window and watched as Hermione and Rose climbed into the car. Rose was going to see a movie in town with her muggle friends. He chuckled to himself when he looked at Rose. She was staring straight ahead, looking anywhere except at Hermione, and her cheeks were bright red, the exact same shade as her hair which hung down hiding her face. She was mortified that her mom was dropping her off; his little girl was fourteen, and there was still just so much she couldn't do. Ron knew that Rose couldn't wait until she was of age and could move out.

He sighed and shook his head saying, "Oh, Rosie, don't make her drop you off around the block; just remember that she's getting older, too. And please, little Rosie, don't lose that way that you dance around in your p.j.s getting ready for school."

He laughed at the memory. Every year without fail on September 1st, Rose would be running around the house in her pajamas, literally dancing from room to room as she searched for her school things, barely finishing in time to change into her muggle clothes before they left for King's Cross. If only she could remain like that forever, always his little girl.

"Oh, Rosie," said Ron as he stared out the window at the countryside, "don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up; just stay this little. Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up; it could stay this simple. No one's ever burned you; nothing's ever left you scarred—why can't it stay like that?"

"So darling, even though you want to, just try to never grow up; please stay my little girl." He sighed again and turned away from the window his heart heavy because he knew that Rose would grow up no matter how much he didn't want her to.

Ron sat on the steps outside staring into the darkness, his heart heavier than it had ever been before, and he tried to pretend that if he just didn't go inside, nothing would change, that everything would stay just as it was for the past years. He sighed, tears coming to his eyes as he thought about it. Rose was seventeen, she'd finished school, and she was moving out in the morning; his little Rosie was leaving. Inside, Hermione was helping Rose pack her things; Ron couldn't bear to see the sight of those boxes slowly filling up, each one of them another piece of his daughter leaving him in the morning.

"Oh, Rosie," he whispered, "Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room; memorize what it sounded like when I got home. Remember the footsteps; remember the words said, and all your little brother's favorite songs."

Looking up at the stars twinkling merrily in the night sky, he sighed and added, "I just realized everything that we had is someday going to be gone."

From behind him, Ron heard the sound of the door opening and then Rose sat down beside him. "What are you doing out here, Dad? Hugo thought you'd gone to visit Uncle Harry, but Mum told me to check out here; she wants you to 'acknowledge the truth' and come help."

Ron was silent for a moment then still staring at the stars he began, "Rosie, do you know how many times when you were sleeping or on your way out the door to see your friends, or getting on the train to go to school, I've whispered to you to never grow up? I've told you this ever since you were a baby, but you've never heard, and now here you are all grown up."

Looking at her he continued, "But no matter how old you grow, you'll always be my little girl; I'll still see that girl I've seen all those years ago."

Rose smiled up at her father, "You do know that I'm not really leaving, right? I'm still planning on seeing all of you and the rest of the family everyday, same as now."

He smiled back at her. "I know, and that's the only reason I'm letting you move out, you know."

They both stood up, and Ron said, "Go inside now and finish packing. I'll be inside in a moment."

"Alright."

Ron watched her skip back inside and turned to look at the stars one last time. Shaking his head he whispered, "It's just not the same; I still wish you'd never grown up, but it's too late now; you have grown up. If only you could have stayed that little; if only it could have stayed that simple."

"I still won't let anyone hurt you; I still won't let anyone break your heart, but if only you had never grown up, if only you had never grown up." His heart still heavy, Ron turned to go back inside to help Hermione and Rose finish packing.

**A/N: I have a lot more ideas for future chapters, and they should theoretically be up soon, but once again, I have had a crazy schedule, but once it dies down, chapters will be updated much more frequently than this one was. **

**Anyways, as usual the plea of all writers: review! (Please?)**


End file.
